User talk:Cpatain Rex/Archive 1
Welcome! Hi Captain Rex -- we're excited to have Lego Atlantis Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Hi Rex! Nice wiki you have set up here, Captain! I was just looking through it. If i find anything interesting, i will tell you. Happy Editing! 9legoboy9 13:41, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi. Do you need any help here? Just tell me on Brickipedia. Thanks :) CloneComanderCody 20:05 October 27, 2009 (UTC) Hello, Again! Hi, Are You The Same captain Rex from Brickipedia? If So, Than It's Good to Know You're on another Wiki where You can Help Me! [[User:Crotocall|'Croto']][[User talk:Crotocall|'call']] [[special:contributions/Crotocall| Greetings From The Deep!]] 03:07, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Re: Set Template * Hi, the problem with the set template is to do with Template:T. On newer wikis such as this on, templates are created automatically by Wikia, and the default tempate:t is actually what template:tl is on Brickipedia. So, you can either move Template:t to something like Template:tl, and replace the code on Template:t with the code of Template:t on Brickipedia, or you can make a new template with the code from Template:t from Brickipedia, and change all of the t's in the set template to the name of this new template. 00:05, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ** Good to see you worked it out :) Let me know if there's anything else I can do around here- it looks like you've got things pretty much sorted, but I'm happy to help out if you need me to 01:57, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *** Hey, to change the logo, just go to File:Wiki.png, and upload a new file there, which will automatically change the logo 23:47, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Atlantis Yesterday at my local Toys "R" Us, I managed to purchase 8060 Typhoon Turbo Sub. Check out the pictures on my blog. Some are very interesting. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 16:10, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Mni Squid Hi! I Noticed You Added The Image to The Mini Squid Page & uh.....is it me, or Does that Look Just Like a Manta Ray? [[User:Crotocall|'''Croto]][[User talk:Crotocall|'call']] [[special:contributions/Crotocall| Greetings From The Deep!!]] 22:40, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Opinion What Should I Name The Manta Ray Minifigure Page? "Manta Ray Warrior" Dosen't sound So Good....[[User:Crotocall|'''Croto]][[User talk:Crotocall|'call']] [[special:contributions/Crotocall| Greetings From The Deep!!]] 00:58, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Uhhh......Well!?! What Should I Name It!?! [[User:Crotocall|'''Croto]][[User talk:Crotocall|'call']] [[special:contributions/Crotocall| Greetings From The Deep!!]] 22:02, December 13, 2009 (UTC) New Page. *Can you Take a Moment to voice your opinion on This Page? Thanks! [[User:Crotocall|'''Croto]][[User talk:Crotocall|'call']] [[special:contributions/Crotocall| Greetings From The Deep!!]] 01:44, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :I Found out a Name for The 8059 Guy. Should I Make a Page For Him? [[User:Crotocall|'''Croto]][[User talk:Crotocall|'call']] [[special:contributions/Crotocall| Merry Christmas!!]] 21:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi Cpatain Rex, I'm newer to this wiki and Brickipedia. Can you help edit my new page, the 20013 Neptune Mini Sub. Thanks! -User:Powerminerzilla Hello Rex Hi. Im wondering why you called the mini stingray mini squid. Umanaumanauma..... Did.......You.......Just.....Say......I'm........an........admin? Heh-Heh. Um...What Does an Admin Do? [[User:Crotocall|'''Croto]][[User talk:Crotocall|'call']] [[special:contributions/Crotocall| Happy New Year!!]] 17:26, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Teaser Game Page Is it okay if I create a page called Atlantis Teaser Game? It's a page about the teaser game on the Atlantis website. NOBODY Help! How Do You Rename a Page? [[User:Crotocall|'''Croto]][[User talk:Crotocall|'call']] [[special:contributions/Crotocall| Happy New Year!!]] 04:00, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! [[User:Crotocall|'''Croto]][[User talk:Crotocall|'call']] [[User blog:Crotocall/Review: 8059| Read My Review!!]] 19:17, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Wake Up! Hey! I Noticed You Haven't Edited in 4 Days! If You've Forgotten about This Wiki, This is Just a Little Reminder. P.S. I've Reached ''200 Edits!!'' I Remember When I Reached 200 Edits on Brickipedia, Good Times! [[User:Crotocall|'''Croto]][[User talk:Crotocall|'call']] [[User blog:Crotocall/8060 Review| Read My Review!!]] 19:02, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Template Creation Is it okay If I make a Deep Sea Salvage Crew Template? I think this wiki needs one. Because when looking at the divers you have to go back to the set, then pick another set to get a link to a diver, and I though a template would be good. Can also make a Vehicle Template? NOBODY Look At My Edit Count! Yep, That's Right! ''I Have The Most Edits on The Wiki!!!'' Yeah-Yeah. Uh-Uh. Uh-uh. Bam-Bam! What? Oh Yeah, Can You Believe That? I Remember When I First Joined, But Now....Now I'm 1# Editor......Thanks For all Your Help Rex! Thank You Very Much!! [[User:Crotocall|'First Mate ']][[User talk:Crotocall|'''Crotocall]] 02:27, January 17, 2010 (UTC) RE:Merge with Brickipedia? It Actually sounds like a good idea! How about you ask Nobody Too? Lets See What He Thinks! [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']] [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] 18:42, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Check it out! Look at This Cool Idea I Got From Eurobricks!-----> Check it Out Here! [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']] [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] 00:18, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Category:Archives